Various systems exist for managing content, such as text strings. These systems are commonly referred to as content management systems. Systems also currently exist for managing the human or machine translation of content contained in content management systems. These systems are commonly referred to as translation management systems. Various technical inefficiencies currently exist when utilizing content management systems and translation management systems together.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.